Remon
| notable cities = | region = West in the Land of the Living Shared borders with: *Aison (south) *Maar Sul (east) | languages = | races = | ethnic groups = | demonym = | religion = | allegiance = ---- | factions = | government = ---- | head of state = Notable leaders | leader1 = ---- | executive = Ravensworth Watch | legislature = | judiciary = Church of the Memory of Cardia (1006 AE–1017 AE) | ageoftga = Third Age | p1 = Manster | p2 = Thracia | s1 = Drithenspire (speculated) | s2 = Plaguelands (speculated) }} Remon was a Third Age nation which shared borders with Aison in the south and Maar Sul in the east after the Cataclysm. Due to its long and racially sensitive history, it had three capitals for the races of humans, elves and dwarves although the human city of Remonton had always served as the de facto capital where its last king, Marcus Sarillius, had been crowned. Remon was the birthplace of the Grand Alliance twice and has played a crucial role as the nation which began the Great War and later the Second Great War. The outbreaks of the Blood Fever and the Plague of Undeath left Remon in chaos in late Third Age, and survivors lived in the few remaining cities which eventually fell to the undead known as the Wretched. The continent split in two in the Catastrophe that began the Fourth Age, making the lower half the undead-infested Plaguelands and the northern half the dwarven Kingdom of Drithenspire which was locked to the new Northern Continent. History Distreyd Era Racial Tension The Explosion which began the Third Age made the landmass of the nations of Manster and Thracia collide with devastating results, thus creating what would be known as Remon. Agarwaen, the beloved ruler of Manster, became the King of Remon with every race's blessing but died soon after with seemingly no heir. Because he left no heir, tensions rose among ambitious members of the different races, and a period of civil war began as humans fought among themselves and the dwarves and the elves. Eventually the dwarven, elven and human areas became separate and were ruled by individidual lords of their respective areas, thus turning Remon into a confederacy. The dwarves and elves ruled their peoples from the cities of Drithenspire and Sanae while humans ruled from Remonton with a Provisional Government because they could find no one suitable enough to take the mantle of the king without causing a new civil war. The Clergy of Mardük used the racial tension to its advantage and slowly infiltrated elven and human areas with the intention of turning the tension into an all-out conflict and spark a new civil war. Although there were some skirmishes between renegade elves and humans over the years, nothing bigger came out of it as the majority of elves and dwarves lived in isolations and humans didn't want to invade their lands. However, several interracial marriages between elves and humans were shunned, and many half-elves lost their parents in the resulting lynchings and sometimes even their own lives. Yamatian Occupation By 1000 AE, the Clergy of Mardük managed to manipulate several lords of Fragnar to begin an anti-elven campaign in Northern Remon. This separatist movement caught the eye of the Provisional Government which did its best to quell the flames but with little success. It wasn't until the dark elf ranger Mori'sul Agara arrived and gathered a band of like-minded individuals from different races that things began to happen. Mori'sul and his band successfully put an end to the anti-elven movement and budding insurrection, but it also left Remon even more divided because some barons had had a prominent place in the Provisional Government. Mori'sul briefly ruled over Remon when he felt the Provisional Government had become corrupt and was aided by Count Dante Albrigant. Mori'sul's rule was brief but tyrannical as he sentenced all would-be separatists to death. What people didn't know at the time was that Dante was one of the prominent clerics of Mardük and had brainwashed Mori'sul to act as a puppet ruler while the dark clergy used the chaos he had sown to its advantage. The clergy's careful plans bore fruit, and their allies from Yamato eventually invaded Remon's human lands in a fast but brutal manner in the years of the Yamatian Invasion. The forces of the Clergy of Mardük and Yamato Empire now ruled over Remon and installed a Council of Regents which would rule in Shogun Masamori Hyuga's place from Remonton while the Yamatians would continue invading the still resisting dwarven and elven areas. Great War Slowly but surely like-minded Remoners gathered together under the guidance of the bard Leon Alcibiates and began planning a way to oppose their new Yamatian overlords. This core group of nationalists, which would be known as the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria, decided to travek to the crystal catacombs of Tes Pellaria where Leon claimed that the spirits of the dead could give them the counsel they needed. After they reached the catacombs and ended up accidentally freeing the Faerfolc who had been trapped within, the fellowship was contacted by the ghost of none other than Agarwaen who said that one of the fellowship members, Marcus Sarillius, in fact shared his bloodline and could this claim the throne of Remon for himself. While he gave his blessing to Marcus, Agarwaen's spirit also transmitted the vision of the blessing all around Remon, thus alerting not only sympathizers to flock to Marcus but also Yamatians and clerics of Mardük who would do everything in power to prevent this surprising return of the king's line. Marcus and the fellowship knew they were running against time and thus hurried to the dwarves of Drithenspire and then to the elves of Sanae. After initial misunderstandings, they managed to convince the dwarves and elves to acknowledge Marcus as the King of Remon and made them side with the fellowship against the Yamato Empire, thus giving birth to the Grand Alliance. The forces of the Yamatian occupation and the Alliance clashed in the Battle of Folsworth Woods which ended in the Alliance's victory. The Alliance continued its campaign with its new dwarven and elven allies and soon liberated the rest of Remon with a mix of clever strategies and bold attacks, culminating in the First Battle of Remonton during which the Alliance captured the capital from the Yamatians. The Alliance and Marcus then left to liberate other nations from the Yamatian yoke while leaving a few officers behind to keep peace in Remon. The Great War against Yamato and the dark clergy would take years, however. The Great War did eventually end but not in a way anyone had expected as the disastrous events of the Cataclysm took place. Marcus vanished during this time, leaving Remon once more without a king. Although many Remoners believed that the king would never return, some still held hope that Marcus would prove to be the hero he was and come back to lead Remon to prosperity. Godslayer Era Years of Isolation After the Cataclysm and the seeming loss of King Marcus, Remon lost contact with the outside world and ended up living in isolation for ten long years. The kingdom was divided into isolated city-states ruled by several barons, and the Church of the Memory of Cardia became a prominent political player in Remonian politics thanks to the influence of its high cleric Jonathan Ferron. The Blood Fever, a disease which seemingly only affected elves, surfaced in Folsworth Woods, leaving several dead elves in its wake and causing mass hysterya among the elves. Several nihilistic doomsday cults rose, the most prominent yet most secretive of which became known as the Totenkopfs. Most elves and dwarves decided to not get involved in human matters, and the lack of a unified government made the countryside dangerous to roam because of warring barons and brutal raiders who attacked travellers. In a way things had seemingly come full circle to the days of the Provisional Government. A Stewards' Council did try to rule the human lands from Remonton and more or less kept the kingdom's capital safe from any attempted assaults. However, the council failed to unite the bickering barons under one banner like Marcus and the Alliance had once done. Proninist Coup The Proninist Party rose to prominence in 1016 AE and caught Remonton in a storm as the threat the city had feared didn't come from the outside but from within its own disgruntled workers who flocked under the banner of the charismatic Andrei Pronin. Remonton fell overnight, and the surviving Stewards either fled or were promptly executed. Pronin himself led his growing army of veterans to conquer Maar Sul and left only somewhat inexperienced soldiers behind to keep Remon under the Party's control. Much to everyone's surprise, the one who eventually overthrew the Proninists was none other than Marcus Sarillius himself who had returned after years of absence. He quickly gathered a group of supporters and secured Remonton after the fierce Second Battle of Remonton which left the city in ruins thanks in part to Proninists but also a rampant ice elemental. Marcus and Remontonians spent the following year rebuilding the capital while sending emissaries to the different barons as well as elves and dwarves to inform them of his return. A New Alliance In the spring of 1017 AE, various delegates arrived in Remonton to negotiate with Marcus. The king hoped that they could come to an agreement and form a new Grand Aliance and march to Maar Sul's aid to put an end to the Proninist menace once and for all. The negotiations were successful for the most part, and a new Alliance was formed as elves and dwarves gave Marcus his support. Some human nobles like Steward Dylas Rin Theron, however, refused to acknowledge Marcus's authority and blamed him for the problems Remon had had in his absence, and they ended up walking away from the meeting. Marcus led the Alliance's army to Maar Sul not long after because it was only a matter of time before the neighbouring kingdom would collapse under the Proninists' pressure. Before leaving, the king appointed a new Stewards' Council to rule from Remonton in his stead until he returned. Plague of Undeath As soon as Marcus's army had crossed over the kingdom's borders, Dylas and several other ambitious people began scheming in the shadows and gathered supporters in Ravensworth and elsewhere to take over the vulnerable kingdom in Marcus's absence. This eventually led to a brief but brutal civil war between Dylas's White Ravens and the Loyalists led by the Stewards' Council, which culminated in the Third Battle of Remonton. Before the civil war could be resolved, the Totenkopfs' release of the Plague of Undeath put a premature end to the battle as well as the civil war in general. The plague instantly affected and killed several people on the battlefield in front of Remonton but also had a surprising side effect: those who had perished to the plague rose as undead and began attacking both sides of the civil war. Dylas's few survivors fled from battle, and the undead who would be known collectively as the Wretched took over Remonton while the Stewards and some of the citizens barely escaped from them. The new ruler of the Remonian capital ended up being Arbriel Conrad, an undead bishop who became known as the Deathwatcher, leader of the Wretched. With the Alliance's main forces abroad helping Maar Sul, Remon found itself in chaos while the numbers of the undead kept growing and invading other human settlements and even cities. Dwarves isolated themselves even more in Drithenspire to keep their people safe while elves in Sanae now had to face not only Blood Fever but also the undead while they did what they could to take in human refugees as well as elven refugees from Mori'Taure who had sought refuge among their Remonian cousins after the Grey Cult invaded elven areas in Aison. Humans who remained in the central grasslands quickly relocated to Ravensworth after Fragnar fell to the undead and were soon joined by elven reinforcements from Maar Sul which the Alliance had sent to their aid. Tensions between humans and elves grew slowly but surely as both races were now fighting for their lives against the unrelenting Wretched. Even the crowning of Queen Desdemona de Ardyn, the wife-to-be of King Marcus Sarillius, wasn't quite enough to ease the tensions although all racial representatives present in the city acknowledged her as the Queen of Remon. Fall of Remon Eventually the numbers of the Wretched grew great enough that the undead, led by the intelligent Deathwatcher, assaulted Ravensworth, the last haven of humanity. What happened next remains unknown although it's believed that many fell to the undead while the few survivors led by Queen Desdemona fled with ships, never to return to their defiled homeland. By the time the Catastrophe ushered in the Fourth Age, Remon was split in two. The lower half remained an independent landmass which became the Plaguelands ruled by the undead. The northern half connected to the western part of the new Northern Continent and presumably became the Kingdom of Drithenspire where the dwarven survivors ruled from their mountain home. Geography :See: Remon Map (Distreyd Era), World Map (Godslayer Era) In the Third Age, Remon was located west in the Land of the Living. Borders were shared with Aison (south) and Maar Sul (east). The climate of Remon was the harshest in the world, particularly during winter when freezing winds came from the oceans. Much of Remon was covered in woods where elves resided, whereas the dwarves lived in the northern mountains. Many dangerous creatures such as griffins roamed in the wilderness, and in general the wildlife became more hostile since the end of the Great War. Nasty plagues known as the Blood Fever and the Plague of Undeath spread throughout the country at an alarming rate by late Third Age, killing many Remoners and resurrecting them as bloodthirsty undead who became known as the Wretched. See also *Council of Regents *Manster *Marcus Sarillius *Provisional Government *Remon Map (Distreyd Era) *Stewards' Council *Thracia *World Map (Godslayer Era) Category:Grand Alliance * Category:Third Age nations Category:Wretched